Vault 0
Vault 0 (Vault Zero) ist ein Ort in Fallout Tactics. Hintergrund Anders als die meisten im Vault-Experiment involvierten Vaults, war Vault 0 kein Experiment im menschlichen Verhalten. Sie wurde durch erweitern und ausbauen des Cheyenne-Gebirgskomplexes in Colorado errichtet und war bei weitem die größte aller Untergrund-Vaults (nach Volumen). Vault 0 war beabsichtigt, der Kern des Vaultnetzwerkes zu sein. In Vault 0 konnten die Genies des Vorkrieg-Amerikas in kryogene Stase versetzt werden - für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes in dieser Vault wurden ihre Gehirne extrahiert und eingefroren. Sie wurden alle zu einem riesigen Supercomputer namens Calculator verschmolzen, welcher die Aufgabe hatte, eine ideale menschliche Gesellschaft für ein postapokalyptisches Szenario zu entwerfen und diese mit Hilfe der Überlebenden und der Vault-Bewohner zu realisieren. Auf Grund von Budgetkürzungen des Verteidgungsministeriums (wegen falschem Glaube an Sicherheit), wurden viele wichtige Backup-Systeme für das neuronale Verlinkungs-System weg gelassen. Deshalb wurde Calculator korrupt und anstatt Roboter zu entsenden, um das Ödland für die Menschen sicher zu machen, begannen diese Roboter jegliches Leben auszulöschen, um das so genannte "Schlichtungs Protokol" auszuführen. Die meisten angeschlossenen Gehirne der Genies erlitten einen schweren Schaden. Demenz und mentale Behinderung aus einer Kombination des Alters und einer langen Aussetzung von radioaktiver Strahlung (aber keine Mutationen), waren die Folgen. Die Technik schien jedoch nicht von der zerstörenden Strahlung betroffen. Vault 0 bildet den Abschluss von Fallout Tactics, wo der Spielcharakter Warrior und sein Team aus Paladins der stählernen Bruderschaft die Maschine stoppen müssen. Dieser Trupp erreichte Vault 0 nach der nuklearen Explosion, welche die Tür geöffnet hatte. Dort angekommen trafen sie auf den berüchtigten Dagger Squad der Bruderschaft, der aus Paladin Lord Maximus, Tais, Maelyra, Khronis und Phoenix bestand. Diese halfen dem Warrior die erste Welle der Vault-Beschützer zu besiegen und sicherten dannach den Lift, welcher später benutzt werden konnte, um in den Raum des Calculator zu gelangen. Die Stromzufuhr der Vault wurde nach einer Explosion heruntergefahren, so dass der Warrior sie wieder aktivieren musste. Während er durch die Sicherheits-, Wohn- und Kryogenetik-Abteilungen geht, kämpft er sich durch eine grosse Anzahl von Robotern und bekämpft übrig gebliebene Bewohner der Vault, welche sich, auf Grund von Fehlfunktionen in den kryogenetischen Laboren, als Gehirn geschädigt herausstellten. Schlussendlich aktiviert der Spieler den Strom und benutzt den Lift um in die Haupt-Etage des Calculator vorzudringen. Mission Die Mission in Vault 0 ist, drei Kraftknoten überall im Gewölbe zu aktivieren, um den Rechner zu erreichen. Infos * Die Technologie, Ästhetik, und Entwurf des Vault 0 ist unter den Vaults einzigartig. Vorkommen Vault 0 kommt nur in Fallout Tactics vor. Hinter den Kulissen * Der Cheyenne Mountain Komplex ist auserdem auch die militärische Verteidigungszentrale des Supercomputersystems "SkyNET" aus der bekannten "Terminator" Filmreihe. Im Spiel können noch weitere "Terminator"-Anspielungen gefunden werden. In der realen Welt ist der Cheyenne Mountain Komplex auch eine echte Militärbasis. * The Complex was also used in the television series Stargate SG-1 as the base of operations for the fictional "Stargate" program, starring Richard Dean Anderson, a voice actor in Fallout. * Cheyenne Mountain remains a military base today and is located in Colorado Springs, Colorado. It is the location of most of the United States' missile targeting systems and missile defense systems. * This is also the housing for the W.O.P.R. super computer in the movie WarGames. en:Vault 0 es:Refugio 0 fr:Abri 0 ja:Vault 0 pl:Krypta 0 pt:Vault 0 ru:Убежище 0 uk:Сховище 0 zh:0号避难所 Kategorie:Vault 0 Kategorie:Militär- und Forschungseinrichtungen Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Orte Kategorie:Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten Orte